Certain electrical components, such as the coils conventionally used with throttle positioners on automotive vehicles, and the actuating solenoids for diaphragm valves used in some pollution control systems of automotive vehicles, for example, necessarily use wire coated with high temperature resin-type insulation which must be stripped from the wire to assure good electrical connections at the terminals. Ordinarily, the wire at the ends of the coil are simply soldered to the terminals, and the soldering temperature of approximately 600.degree. F. is sufficient to strip the insulation from the wire; however, in the examples referred to, the high temperature polyamid insulating coating is not removed from the wire at this temperature. Attempts have been made to solve the problem by connecting the wire to the terminals mechanically using splice chips having knurled surfaces that penetrate the insulating coating during the mechanical clamping operation, but this method does not always produce a good electrical connection and it adds significantly to the cost particularly where high production is involved. It also has been proposed to weld wire coated with high temperature insulation to its terminals as welding temperatures are sufficiently high to explode the insulation from the wire; however, welding temperatures are above the annealing temperature of the wire so that the welding operation leaves the wire extremely soft and easily broken. In many automotive environments, such as those referred to specifically above, the coils are mounted where they are subjected in use to vibration that flexes the wire back and forth at the terminal connections and soon causes it to break.